Solstice Conquest War Crimson Fatalis
|ailments = , |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus (Adopted by Chaoarren) }} The Solstice Conquest War Crimson Fatalis was made by BannedLagiacrus. This monster is among the most dangerous in the world, surpassing all else in its habitat, the Ingle Isle. Explanation An immortal Crimson Fatalis that truly embodies the unstable rage of the Origin Dragons. How to Unlock In order to unlock this Crimson Fatalis, hunters must slay a Level 8999 G-Rank Crimson Fatalis and kill twenty Hellion Shoji Akalis. Aesthetic Differences Golden eyes, crimson gold scales, dark clouds surrounding body, claws and feet on fire, fire changing from red to blue, lava flowing from hide, hardened lava on legs, and glowing crimson chest. Intro Roars engulf the sky in crimson red with fire, as the screen peers in on shining gold eyes. Hunters find themselves fighting a Hellion Shoji Akalis in the Ingle Isle but, from a distance a footstep stomps on the screen, covering it in fire. As Hellion Shoji Akalis uses its tongue to strike one of the hunters, a portal appears behind that hunter and spits out lava, causing both Hellion Shoji Akalis and the hunter to evade it. Out of nowhere, as Hellion Shoji Akalis evades the attack, a figure flies past it and goes straight for the hunter without hesitation. The hunter is than grabbed and thrown pass their teammates. As the hunter gets up, they look up to see a glowing figure staring them down with a raging glare. The figure is a resurrected Crimson Fatalis. While staring at the hunter, it has the hunter remember the last time they fought, leading to it roaring in the air. Meteors fall around it before it unleashes a large blast of lava and fire from its body, leveling portions of Ingle Isle with a single blast. After the blast, all four hunters get up to face off against Hellion Shoji Akalis and Crimson Fatalis. At a distance, two white figures watch from a far with an eclipse behind them. Attacks and Moves This Crimson Fatalis uses and shares the same attacks as the Crimson Fatalis from previous levels. Flowing Lava: As hunters fight this monster, they'll notice that lava is flowing off its back. This lava heats up the ground behind it, slowly draining the health of hunters. If Crimson Fatalis stays in one place too long, the lava will build up into a mound of lava that can instantly kill a hunter that is in or just touches it. Flaming Feet: Much like MH4U's G-Rank Crimson Fatalis, its feet are on fire. With each movement it takes, it'll deal additional burn damage to hunters, causing Fireblight. From Crimson Demon to Black Flame: Now every two minutes, the fire and lava covering this Crimson Fatalis will turn blue in color, allowing it to use the element used by Fatalis, Black Flame. This means that it not only has its own moveset but, also has the moveset of Solstice Conquest War Fatalis. Cross Bodyslam: It'll thrust its head through the ground of the lava island, as it slowly actually drinks the lava. While drinking up the lava, its body will glow much brighter than usual before it pulls its head up and immediately performs a bodyslam. When the bodyslam is performed, four large walls of lava will shoot out from these parts: head, left wing, right wing, and tail. If hunters are caught by these walls, they will be shot into the air. After the walls are formed, it'll spit up the lava in the form of a giant lavaball that consumes all four walls of lava. This attack can instant kill without Guts, causing Fireblight. Spinning Firestorm: Crimson Fatalis looks at hunters on either its left or right side before flapping its wings, sending three twisters of fire at the hunters with little warning. The twisters first go forward but, once they reach a certain rage, they'll go backwards towards where Crimson Fatalis once was. This attack can Crimson Demonblight. Omega Heatwave: Like MH4U's G-Rank Crimson Fatalis, it'll gather immense amount of heat around its wings but with a twist. After gathering the heat, this Crimson Fatalis won't flap its wings, it'll instead roar sending the heatwave travelling all directions of the map, quickly destroying a hunters health. The heatwave will last a shorter time period, however, its takes away health at a faster rate. After this attack, Crimson Fatalis will taunt. Origin Lava Beam: Like Merphistophelin, Crimson Fatalis run at foes with two legs before performing a speedy bodyslam. After performing the bodyslam, it'll quickly breath a giant beam of lava at hunters in a similar fashion to the 4th Gen's Fatalis's flamethrower. This attack can cause Crimson Demonblight. Magma Rift: Forms a portal behind the hunter, leading to lava pouring out the portal in order to attempt to instant kill the hunter. Blazing Crimson Roar: It gets on all fours, as it roars loudly in the air. As it roars, larger than usual meteors, along with dark clouds, will fall around it and the area for additional damage to hunters. This attack can cause Fireblight and Dragonblight. Demon Fissure: Crimson Fatalis backs up, slams its hand into the ground, and makes giant fissures of lava trail close behind hunters with little warning. The End!: This monster's second strongest attack. With a single roar, it makes giant walls of lava rise above it, Hellion Shoji Akalis, and the hunters. After a few seconds, the lava actually bends and pours onto the safe land like a tidal wave, consuming all that stand within it. If hunters are hit by this lava, they will be instantly killed without warning. This attack can't be evaded or blocked so the only way to avoid this attack is by using a Farcaster. Red Sun: Solstice Conquest War Crimson Fatalis's strongest attack. Two white glows appear in the sky, as the eclipse roars, making Crimson Fatalis look up. After a few seconds, Crimson Fatalis flies into the air and absorbs energy from the eclipse. This leads to the one white glow summoning red lightning, causing Thunderblight, and another white glow breathing powerful beams of icy water, causing Kanadeblight. As they do this, Crimson Fatalis will land and unleash a hellish burst of fire from its body not only covers the whole map but also leaves behind bits of fire, Fireblight, and explosive scales, Blastblight, to deal farther damage to hunters. This attack can easily not only instant kill one hunter but, can take out the whole team. It is highly recommended to have one Farcaster to avoid this attack. Ending Scene Solstice Conquest War Fatalis comes out of nowhere, making a portal in front of Crimson Fatalis as it bites Crimson Fatalis by the neck and drags the demon out of the area with this portal. Hellion Shoji Akalis proceeds to fly at one of the white glows as it follows it to somewhere else. The other white glow and eclipse just look for a few seconds before disappearing without a trace. After they leave, the hunters fall to the ground and breath heavily as their hellish fight ends. Notes *'Crimson Demonblight' causes hunters to lose their buffs from certain items such as Demondrugs, Armorskins, Cool Drinks, Hot Drinks etc. *Solstice Conquest War Crimson Fatalis quest has a large number of Farcasters in the Base Camp. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Solstice Conquest War Category:First-Class Elder Category:Large Monster Category:8 Star Level Monster Category:Crimson Demon Element Monster Category:Black Flame Element Monster Category:Crimson Demonblight Monster Category:Black Flameblight Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Possession Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus Category:Chaoarren